Giovanni Ribisi
Giovanni Ribisi (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''The Postman (1997)'' [Bandit 20]: Stabbed to death by Kevin Costner. (Thanks to J. and Robert) *''Phoenix (1998)'' [Joey Schneider]: Killed off-screen by Tom Noonan men. (Thanks to Gary) *''Saving Private Ryan (1998)'' [Private Irwin Wade]: Shot in the liver during a battle with German soldiers; he dies shortly after the firefight as the rest of the men in his unit try to save him. *''It's the Rage (All the Rage)'' (1999) [Sidney]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Bokeem Woodbine and another police officer outside a video store; the scene ends with the police ordering him to put his hands up, followed by a screen of text informing us of the incident's outcome. *''The Gift (2000)'' [Buddy Cole]: Commits suicide (off-screen) in the hospital; his ghost appears to save Cate Blanchett from Greg Kinnear, but we don't learn until afterwards that Giovanni was already dead when he rescued her. *''Heaven (2002)'' [Filippo]: The final scene shows Giovanni and Cate Blanchett ascending straight up in a helicopter until they disappear from sight; if interpreted literally, they would both presumably die in the inevitable crash shortly after the movie ends (although the scene appears more symbolic). (Thanks to Diahann) *''Basic (2003)'' [Kendall]: Poisoned by Tim Daly; he dies in his hospital room shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Tal) *''Masked and Anonymous'' (2003) [Soldier]: Machine-gunned by soldiers in the street after he gets off the bus; shown through the bus window as Bob Dylan looks out. *''10th & Wolf (2006)'' [Joey]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up with a grenade after being stabbed by Francesco Salvi. *''Perfect Stranger (2007)'' [Miles Haley]: Stabbed in the stomach and chest by Halle Berry after he reveals her guilt, his body is later seen when she drags him into the kitchen then makes it look like she killed him in self-defence after he attacked her. *''Gangster Squad (2013)'' [Conway Keeler]: Strangled with a garrote wire by Holt McCallany; his body is later seen when Josh Brolin discovers him. TV Deaths * Promised A Miracle (1988; TV Movie) [Wesley]: Dies from denial of insulin by his parents (played by Judge Reinhold and Rosanna Arquette.) Notable Connections *Son of Albert Ribisi. *Brother of Marissa Ribisi. *Ex-Mr. Mariah O'Brien. *Mr. Agyness Deyn. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1974 Births Category:Scientologist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in Tom Tykwer Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:War Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Reality show participants Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Siblings Category:Actors who died in James Foley Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Child Actors Category:Actors who died in Ruben Fleischer Movies Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Friends cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer